


Crimson Tyrant

by BashJackie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dormitory Head!Ace, Anal Sex, Bullying, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Everyone is 1 year older!, Future Fic, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Probably OOC because everyone is fucked up here HAHAH, Rimming, Sexual Training, Threesome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Ace Trappola had won the seat to Heartslabyul’s throne right at the start of his second year. Now he had the entire school watching with bated breath- Awaiting to see just how would this budding tyrant rule his rose garden.Would he fall just as his brother and Riddle Rosehearts before him did? Or would he revolutionise the entire history of Heartslabyul?Only he would know.(References to King of Hearts, Delirious Series- Strawberry Tarts and Cherry Pies, and TWSTOBer Red King! Reading them is NOT necessary for this fic!)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Cater Diamond, Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade, Ace Trappola/Heartslabyul, Ace Trappola/Riddle Rosehearts, Ace Trappola/Trey Clover, Deuce Spade & Malleus Draconia
Comments: 56
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue: Tyrant’s Trial

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY SECOND MULTICHAPTER FIC, WHICH IS ONCE AGAIN, HEARTSLABYUL!! Please, please read the tags before proceeding! Tags will be added as chapters are updated, so do look out for that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Heartslabyul Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE PROLOGUE!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT!!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Red nails tap rhythmically against the armrest of his throne.

_Stroke, stroke, stroke._ Red nails rake through the Queen’s navy locks.

In the silent room, a cruel laugh escapes the Tower’s throat.

In the silent room, sadism glints behind the Knight’s glasses.

In the silent room, the Bishop’s piercing eyes look on disapprovingly.

In the silent room, the king finally speaks.

“ _So_? What are you going to say for yourself?”

Ace’s smile was pure poison, the malicious glint in his eyes hiding none of his _glee_. The student kneeling before him _quivered_ and _sobbed_ , fully aware that the king before him was _not_ one of mercy. Cater was laughing, his phone shaking in his hand as he recorded the whole ordeal. Trey looked impassive, but the amusement in his smirk indicated _no_ pity from him. Riddle was shrouded in irritation, anger seeping from his very form. While Deuce...

...Acknowledged _none_ of the worms beneath his feet. He only had eyes for his dearest _king_. 

Murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the students sitting at the sidelines, voices full of _disapproval_ and _hatred_. Hundreds of curious eyes and minds judged the quivering soul in the middle of the room. Neatly sitting in their assigned chairs, only a small group of students were banished to the corner of the room- On the cold marble floor.

Those students bore no symbols on their faces. No hearts, spades, clubs, or diamonds...

...And that was where the student who was currently sobbing was likely to end up. The place for the _traitorous_ , _worthless_ , and _outcasted_.

_ This was a Heartslabyul **trial**. _

While Trey shushed Cater whenever his excitement spiralled out of hand, Riddle was completely unsmiling as he scrutinised the whimpering student. Swallowing his pride, the boy choked back his fear and slammed his forehead against the floor, a blue bruise flourishing as blood _spilled_ onto the white tiles.

“I-I’ll never do it again-!! I’ll.!! I’ll..!” The student wept, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _I’ll_ -“

“You’ll _what_?” Ace forced the student to face him, hooking the front of his heeled boot under the boy’s chin. The student was a mess- Hair disheveled, sobs shaking his body, and his face squeezed together like a wrung out washcloth. Ace slipped his boot away with a disgusted expression, causing the student to fall back against the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Casting his eyes around the room, the boy sought pity from even a single soul- Not counting the ones in the corner, of course. He was definitely not getting any pity from Cater, who was laughing loudly, or Trey, who shushed the boy next to him. Riddle was completely out of the question, the look in his eyes speaking _volumes_. The room was spinning around the student, hope gradually draining from his very psyche. The boy then looked up, casting his eyes to the last person he could maybe, possibly hope to-

Deuce didn’t even look at him. Instead, the student’s eyes landed on the red nails stroking his hair, fingers soon migrating down to fiddle with the red heart-patterned _collar_ at his neck. 

“The Court shall give their _verdicts_!”

Time had stopped, and the world felt icily cold. The student didn’t know when Deuce Spade had spoken, or when he had stood.

On cue, the other Heartslabyul students began to chant loudly, sadistically, and excitedly.

_ “Off with your head! Off with your head!” _

“ _Cater Diamond!_ ” Deuce Spade had called upon the first name. The student let out a scream, stumbling to stand. “What is your verdict?!”

“ _Guilty!_ ” Cater Diamond laughed cruelly, watching the student shriek.

“ _Trey Clover!_ ” Deuce Spade had called upon the second name. The terrified boy got up to his feet, whirling around.“What is your verdict?!”

“ _Guilty._ ” Trey rolled his eyes, sadistic pink dusting his cheeks as his breaths turned laboured.

“ _Riddle Rosehearts!_ ” Deuce Spade had called upon the third name. The rat had started to run, headed straight for the door.

“ _...Guilty!_ ” Riddle’s hiss was cold, full of ice and ivy.

“ _Deuce Spade!_ ” Deuce Spade had called upon the fourth name. His response was swift, and uncaring. “ _Guilty!_ ”

Ace’s smile was as wide as a Cheshire Cat. He raised a hand, sweeping his eyes across the crowd.

“ _And we have our verdict!_ ”

Clones of Cater suddenly manifested at the door, seizing the screaming student by the arms. His cries were drowned out by the cheering of the other students, all chanting the exact same word.

_“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!”_

Thrashing and hysterical, the student fruitlessly attempted to escape the clones’ death grips.

_“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!”_

Trey brought over a bowl of red liquid as Deuce pulled off his king’s glove- With his teeth, of course.

_“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!_

Riddle shut his eyes, cringing at the volume of the chants and turning away. The real Cater was cackling as his clones forced the boy onto his knees in front of Ace.

_“Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!”_

The king was grinning as he dipped his hand into the liquid, bringing it to the painted diamond on the student’s face.

_ “GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!” _

“ _I herby find you, **GUILTY!**_ ” With a flick, he smeared the liquid over the diamond, the paint being washed away the instant the fluid touched it. With a final, despaired cry, the student slumped over as the crowd cheered and _cheered_.

“Get him out of here, and you know the drill.” Ace rolled his eyes as he gestured to his two fourth year upperclassmen. The clones dissipated as Cater chirped a hearty ‘ _Yessir_!’, while Trey nodded in affirmation. After the two seized the student by the arms, their slow walk towards the door was filled with the students of Heartslabyul voicing their disapproval and thoughts. Abuse and other vulgarities rang throughout the hall, only dying down when the two fourth years opened the door and hurled the student out.

In Heartslabyul, your symbol was important. Those who had none were the ones found _guilty_.

“And you call _me_ a tyrant.” Riddle rolled his eyes in annoyance, though the gesture bore no malice. “Your rule is even more volatile than your _brother’s_.”

“Don’t compare me to him! I’m better than him...” Ace pouted at his senior. “It’ll be off with your head next, if you say _that_ again!”

“Everyone! Get ready for dinner! Selected students-“ Trey clapped his hands to get the attention of all, his voice loud and sharp. “-You know who you are, follow me for Spade’s _training_!”

Deuce flushed prettily after having his name calle. He kissed Ace’s palm before walking off shakily, an affectionate pat on the rear sending him on his way to the three of clubs. Some other students, Cater included, shuffled after him- Their expressions a mixture of arousal and nervousness. As the crowd streamed out of the room, some _kicked_ at the new outcast while others _spat_ at him- While more refined gentlemen opted to ignore him outright.

Only did the other guilty students look at him with _sympathy_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next would be some spice! Featuring a three way between Ace, Riddle, and Trey!


	2. Chapter 1: Tyrant’s Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1 IS HEEEEEREEEE!!!  
> Thank you for being patient everyone!!!! Do enjoy!!  
> Do watch out that there is implied sexual training in this!!

“Heartslabyul is really _fun_ ,” Ace laughed childishly to himself, turning to give Riddle a glittering smile. “Don’t you think so _too_?”

Riddle looked at his king impassively, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. They were currently residing in the the dormitory head’s personal chambers, which Ace had completely refurbished since Riddle’s rule. Instead of red patterned wallpaper, there were black and red hearts plastered tastefully all over the four walls. Heart-shaped chairs were swapped out in favour of seductive love seats and sofas.Paintings of the Red Queen and various landscapes were replaced with pictures of gravure shoots, featuring _sultry_ pin up boys of all shapes and sizes.

There was an entire wall dedicated to such risqué photographs. Riddle stared at one picture in particular, eyeing the adorable boy that looked back at him- Lips pursed, wearing nothing but a tight burgundy corset, and tastefully covering his body with his hands and legs.

That boy was _him_.

Riddle wasn’t going to ask about Ace’s weird fetishes or questionable interior designing skills, but it was still a little unnerving seeing his own image in that sensual heart shaped frame- Past him would’ve been _foaming_ at the mouth.

“Riddle~Senpai~?”

Riddle’s eyes landed on a photograph in a diamond frame. The photo in the frame had black marker scribbled all over it, words like ‘new toy’ and ‘fun’. Annoyed at being ignored, Ace followed the line of his senior’s sight before identifying the object of interest. Plucking the photo off the wall, Ace looked over his handiwork with a cruel smirk.

“Traitors like him make things so _interesting_ , don’t you think?”

The boy in the defaced photo was the newest mark-less student, who was trialed just a few hours ago.

“Contrary to you, I don’t like it,” Riddle grumbled, tearing his gaze away from the wall of deviancy. “Your definition of ‘interesting’ is a disloyal student selling our Magift tactics to Savanaclaw.”

“The leaked tactics were fake anyways~ Only the actual team know the real ones!” Ace waved his hand lazily, completely unconcerned, as his other hand picked at the armrest of the sofa he was sprawled on. “It was Cater-senpai’s idea to let the ‘tactics’ spill. He really thinks of the best ways to dig up worms! It’s really _needlessly_ cruel too!

Riddle gave his underclassman his trademark disappointed look when the boy laughed, which Ace returned with his own trademark smirk after his fit of glee. Beckoning over his senior with a finger, Riddle sighed as he made his way over to the boy- Genuflecting before the king and bowing his head. Ace purred in satisfaction at the gesture, bringing his hand to stroke the red locks affectionately- Polished nails scratching against hair follicles almost painfully.

Half a year had already gone by since Ace Trappola snatched the throne for himself. Claiming an explosive victory over Riddle Rosehearts at the very start of his second year, a metaphorical spotlight had been shined onto him. There, he had unveiled his Unique Magic which he had been cultivating in secret. The fact that he had one in the first place- And was able to keep it under wraps for almost a year- Was _impressive_ , though it was something that his dearest Deuce Spade didn’t take too well.

Still, despite the fact that so much time had passed, Riddle was still unnerved with the new dormitory head. Revolutionary changes were made to the entire dormitory, which had completely turned the former Queen’s school life upside down. Rules were loosened or straight up abolished, and students could now experience a new kind of freedom that they never had before. In a way, it was similar to Kwit Trappola’s reign, except that Ace made the cost of the students’ newfound privilege clear.

Whenever a Heartslabyul trial was held, it was done in front of the entire dormitory body. When a student dared to do something that could negatively impact Heartslabyul in any way, Ace would hold these kinds of trials to weigh if they were guilty or not. No matter the outcome of the trial, it always spelled trouble. The student in question would forever be branded as an outcast, and could kiss _goodbye_ to any future chances of climbing the social ladder. It was a way to ensure that the dormitory didn’t dissolve into lawlessness, but Riddle always felt that the social scorn was _overkill_.

After becoming the dormitory head, Ace had reshuffled many students’ card suits. Hearts were for students in charge of more empathetic tasks- Such as caring for the animals, and for the welfare of other students. Riddle was in charge of such a suit, having the heart assigned as his new symbol. Cater ruled the Diamonds, who were mostly the socialites. They retained friendly relationships with other dormitories and gathered intelligence for Hearyslabyul, with most students reporting directly to Cater any new information obtained. Clubs were the grunt workers, taking orders from their superiors and ensuring everyone moved smoothly- A perfect group for Trey, who was used to doing all sorts dirty work for the dormitory. Spades were the retainers, keeping a close eye on everyone and making sure they did their job. Call him mean, but Riddle was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Deuce could survive doing simple logistics.

Suit-less students were freed from such menial tasks. However, that meant that they were complete _outsiders_ , being kept out of the loop from anything dormitory related. They were disallowed from joining any Heartslabyul related events, such as Unbirthdays, and were banned from even eating at the same table as the other Heartslabyul students. To make matters worse, suit-less students had the reputation of _troublemakers_ in the school- Which made getting transferred into another dormitory a lot more _difficult_ than it should be, as no dormitory head would want extra deadweight in _their_ kingdom.

Everything had changed because of one man. Trey, as capable as always, had managed to follow Ace’s pace perfectly and hence remained as vice dormitory head- His prior experience with Kwit Trappola coming in handy while serving Ace who was almost as bad, if not worse, than his brother. Cater had became the dormitory head’s spy, subtly influencing students in favour of Ace through his superb social skills. He also dealt with reporting potential troublemakers and retaining amicable relationships with the other dormitories, a job that he executed perfectly.Riddle himself didn’t have any special roles, but he was the person that Ace counted on for sound advice whenever the time arose, and was also a powerful enforcer of law and order in the dormitory.

And of course, there’s _Deuce_...

Deuce was already _stunningly_ beautiful as a first year, but it was only in his second did he truly flourish. After Ace had claimed his throne to Heartslabyul, the boy remained by his side through thick and thin- Despite not being the vice dormitory head himself. Under the request of his new king, his short navy hair had been grown out into silky long locks- Which swayed gracefully with every step he took. Sharp eyes remained as determined and passionate as ever, but now also bore a mature new shine accentuated by the curve of his lashes. Cherry-red lips became more demure and kissable, the sheen of a thin layer of blue lipgloss doing _wonders_ to his beauty.

When Riddle had first seen Deuce after his change, he swore that time had stopped. The boy was breathtakingly _gorgeous_ \- Long hair tied back into a neat ponytail, pretty pink dusting his adorable cheeks, and his sweet eyes glittering with embarrassment and anticipation. He turned heads with every step, the sway of his hips leaving boys indiscriminately craving for his body.

Not that they’d dare touch the dormitory head’s lover, of course. His status and symbol came in the form of a custom-made collar, a gift from his dear lover. The tight scarlet band, attached to a golden heart, allowed Deuce to enjoy privileges that no other student had- Privileges that not even Trey or Cater could have.

Naturally, Ace was aware of the dorm’s newfound admiration towards _his_ darling. He flaunted it by having the boy sit on his lap or kneel by his feet, something that past Deuce would’ve punched Ace for even daring to ask. Now, the boy had fully acknowledged his best friend cum lover as his new king, obediently listening to orders while still retaining his snarky and strong personality.

If the students of Heartslabyul wanted to spend a night with Deuce Spade, they would have to be picked through a careful selection process. If selected, they were allowed to partake in his... _Training_.

Riddle could never bring himself to do such a thing if it were requested of him, or even dream of imposing it on someone else- But it seemed that Deuce was perfectly okay in getting... trained... to be the perfect _bed partner_ for his king.

Riddle’s reverie was cut short when the door creaked open. Elegant footsteps made themselves heard as Trey entered the room, likely to pester Ace to do his work. Throwing a glance over to the three of clubs, the king spoke up first before the man could open his mouth.

“You’re going to graduate this year, right?” The dormitory head threw a lazy glance at Trey, who blinked owlishly at the sudden question.

“That’s right.” The man adjusted his glasses as Ace clapped his hands together gleefully. Gesturing Riddle to move, the redhead rose and slid onto his knees beside the king’s sofa.

“ _Congratulations_! You’ve served three dormitory heads in your time here!” Trey chuckled along with Ace’s laughter, his low smirk full of mirth.

“You make me sound like _I’m_ indecisive.” If Trey was offended, his wry smile betrayed none of it. Grinning, Ace patted the arm of his senior absentmindedly.

Never in Trey’s life did he ever expect that he’d serve three dormitory heads in his schooling days- His first year being dominated by Ace’s titular brother Kwit, his second and third by his dearest Riddle, and now his final forth year with Ace himself. Three different leaders, with three very different styles of ruling- All with their own troubles, of course. Nevertheless, Ace managed to fall into his role with surprising ease, completely reforming Heartslabyul as the school watched with bated breath what his next action was going to be.

It was almost time for Trey to graduate anyways, with the farewell ceremony creeping ever closer. The three of clubs frankly _didn’t_ care about what Ace would do after he left, and he found no reason to worry about how the junior students would cope either. School life was tough, and it would _always_ remain tough.

Seeing the soft, _sadistic_ expression on Trey’s face, Ace chuckled and reached out for Riddle. Grabbing his chin, the king deliberately kissed the boy slowly, tilting his head and melding their lips together. Trey’s smile didn’t falter, but Ace could see the veiled irritation in his eyes. Riddle was pliant enough, rolling his eyes but still granting entrance to Ace’s eager tongue. Gesturing his senior closer, Trey took a step forward and dropped to his knees.

Yanking Riddle onto his lap in one swift motion, the redhead yelped as Ace faced him towards the three of clubs, spreading his legs open.

“ _Prepare_ him for me, won’t you?” Ace grinned widely as Trey sighed. “I know you’re _good_ at it.”

After shucking off the pants of a protesting Riddle, who gave up easily enough, Trey moved his mouth closer to the boy’s puckered hole. Sliding his tongue in, he relished in the redhead’s gasp as his cock twitched to life. Pressing further into the tight ring of muscle, the softness of his inside walls indicated that it had been used before, not that Trey didn’t know. Laughing at the obscene sight, Ace turned Riddle’s head to kiss him harshly again.

Producing a bottle of lubricant from his pocket, Trey slipped off his gloves and slid three fingers into the bottle, coating each in the cool fluid. Inserting one of said fingers into Riddle’s hole, alongside his tongue, caused the boy to jerk and gasp out, his back arching and thighs jumping. With Ace holding his legs open, it was much easier for Trey to push his tongue deeper alongside the wet digit, thrusting in and out experimentally before sliding a second one in. Scissoring Riddle’s hole open, Trey twirled his tongue around his walls as he inserted his third finger inside.

Trey’s head suddenly got pushed back, and he knew that his king had finally snapped. Slipping off his thigh high boots before his pants and belt followed, Ace got up to his feet all the while carrying his senior- Flipping Riddle around as to bend him over the sofa chair. Sliding himself inside, Riddle’s high pitched moan that rang throughout the room was _pained_ , yet _pleasure_ ingrained itself into the sordid gasps and cries that came after. When Ace threw a customary glance back at Trey, the three of clubs knew _exactly_ what his dormitory head wanted. Discarding his pants and throughly slicking up his cock, Trey entered Ace just as he was pulling out of Riddle. The three of clubs was aware his king didn’t need any preparation, his body used and familiar with such _degenerate_ acts. That part of him resembled his older brother, but Trey quickly killed that thought- The last thing he wanted to do was to think about that guy while he was fucking his _precious_ baby brother.

Trey had always been great at following Ace’s pace, without the latter actually telling him what to do. Some part of him laughed at his apparent experience with the Trappolas, but he knew that Ace was completely different from Kwit himself. Both shared the same love for sex, sadomasochism, and drama- But what Kwit lacked that Ace had was a terrifyingly cunning mind, scheming personality, turbulent unpredictability-

-And unparalleled _cruelty_.

Despite being so much worse than his brother, he was still able to laugh titillatingly, innocently, as Trey fucked him from behind while he thrusted in and out of Riddle. The three of them were a mess, their sweat slicked bodies rutting against each other as they continued their deviant lovemaking. Ace was tight, clenching down around his vice as he fucked the previous dorm head frantically. His clipped staccato of moans and cries blended with Riddle’s own cacophony of sounds, Trey’s low grunts finishing off the debauched melody. 

The loud cry from Riddle indicated that he was the first to hit his _climax_ , despite not having his cock touched even once. Trey came next, groaning lowly as he pulled himself out, spilling his seed all over Ace’s creamy smooth skin. The combined sensations of Riddle clenching down on him, and Trey’s cum hitting his skin, was too much for Ace to bear, his own climax being released _deep_ into Riddle’s hole.

After a brief resting period, Trey quickly moved to clean them up. As efficient as always, the man had them all cleaned within a few minutes. Riddle was now curled up on the bed, wrapped comfortably in Ace’s duvet as the dormitory head discussed school affairs with his vice. Drawing his legs up to his chest, Riddle heaved a low sigh.

Trey was sitting on the bed and petting Riddle sweetly, the repetitive motions bringing comfort to the redhead. Taking one last look at the Crimson Tyrant’s, Riddle closed his eyes and allowed Trey’s fingers to lull him to sleep.

It remained as difficult as ever for Riddle Rosehearts to comprehend _his_ new reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it guys? I’m curious to know what you think OuO


	3. Chapter 2: Tyrant’s Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has the right to be very concerned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!!! No sexy times in this unfortunately _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

“Dorm Head, how does your Unique Magic even _work_?”

The sudden question was, well- sudden, but not completely unexpected from who it came from. Ace lay next to his dormitory head, both boys nude as the velveteen sheets embraced them. They were just done with a round of intense lovemaking, the two of them catching their breath when the ace of hearts dropped his inquiry. Riddle glanced over at his bed partner, searching those shrouded eyes for any hidden agendas. Instead, he found himself lost inside those sparkling ruby irises, as red as the cherry pies he loved so much. Those mystical orbs however, shielded so many _vile_ secrets that Riddle knew he couldn’t trust them. 

Their relationship wasn’t one of love, anyways. They always knew that they’d hurt each other one day.

“It cuts off your magic.” Riddle kept his answer vague on purpose, eyes trained on the boy for any potential hints. “You _know_ that better than anyone else, troublemaker.”

“Oi! Don’t say that...” The first year pouted at his dormitory head, all faux innocence. “I’m asking how do you even cast it? Like, how do you do it?”

Ace made a vague motion, as if trying to express his question through his gestures. If the boy was actually planning anything, asking how Riddle used his Unique Magic was strange- And notably quite _redundant_. It was called a Unique Magic for a reason, with each individual having their own special, personal, spell. Hence, Ace would have no way of replicating Riddle’s magic at all if that was his intention, no matter how hard he tried- Which was precisely why his question was so out of the blue. Still, he could’ve simply been curious, as he always was. Seeing no harm in indulging the boy, Riddle began to speak slowly.

“Well, first, I picture having the collar around the person’s neck.” Riddle started tentatively. “Then I picture cutting off the person’s flow of magic from their head, to their magic pen.”

“The basis of magic is how good your imagination is, after all.” Riddle spoke. “So cutting off the route between the mind’s imagination and your magic pen is how it works.”

“That’s so _interesting_!” Ace cooed as he embraced his dormitory head, nuzzling affectionately against the boy. It was actions like these that muddled their relationship, blurring the lines between love and lust. “I wish my Unique Magic would be as _awesome_ as yours, when I get it!”

“Right.” Riddle sighed as he patted the boy on the head. “You’ll get yours soon.”

_ It was a week later when Riddle found himself on his knees, with a collar around his neck as he looked up at Ace Trappola’s grin. _

—————

“Thank you for coming, guys.”

It was a lovely dewy morning, but the frigid atmosphere sucked all life out of the room. Looking around, Riddle saw three familiar boys- Trey, Cater and Deuce- standing around. When he stepped into the room, all eyes immediately landed on him.

More specifically, the gazes landed on on the heart shaped collar around his neck.

“Ah, about that! Think of it as a payback for all the times you collared me!” Ace giggled lightly, twirling his magic pen lazily. The collar then unlocked itself and disappeared, with Riddle letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He never knew just how _suffocating_ his unique magic was, and the new experience was quite enlightening. 

The four boys in the room appraised their new king tentatively. All of them weren’t foolish enough to think that _nothing_ would change- Especially now with Ace in charge alongside his _volatile_ new power. The ability to _copy_ any Unique Magic, so long as he explicitly knew how to cast it, was absurd, yet it was the current reality of Heartslabyul. Naturally, Ace had limits that he couldn’t cross before he would overblot, but continuous secret training had already pushed those limits to the maximum.

Wary and fidgety, only Deuce seemed to be at ease around the new king. While the two seniors kept a distance from the boy, the ex-delinquent stood casually next to him, stroking his arm affectionately. _It must’ve been nice to be able to possess such wholehearted trust in your lover, especially one as wild as Ace Trappola_ \- The thought ran through Riddle’s mind spitefully.

“Long ago, the Red Queen clashed with her sister, the White Queen- Who used motifs of chess in her rule.” Ace paused dramatically. “So, I’m going to assign all of you some roles, based off those motifs.”

“Why?” Before he could stop himself, Riddle found himself blurting out his thoughts. “If they were enemies, the Red Queen wouldn’t want you to follow her sister’s-“

“That’s precisely the point- This is _my_ dormitory now, not the Red Queen.” Ace gave the ex-dormitory head a toothy grin. “ _My_ dormitory, _my_ rules.”

The authority he wielded in his voice sent shivers down Riddle’s spine.

“Clover-senpai, as my vice dormitory head and representative of the Clubs suit,” Ignoring Riddle’s scandalised expression, Ace turned to the three of clubs. Trey seemed impassive, but his childhood friend could see the interest hidden behind his eyes. For all his talk about responsibility, he was still a boy who craved excitement and unpredictability. “You will be in charge of all Clubs students, and you will be my _Knight_.”

The Knight Piece- Of course Trey would get that role. Everyone knew that the Knight was the most loyal piece. Always by the side of his king, the man was tasked with protecting his liege with his _life_. No King was complete without a Knight, a soldier that was capable of manoeuvring in ways no other piece could. It was quite fitting for the three of clubs, With his abilities and intellect being different- and vastly superior- from the average person’s (Or pawn? Riddle didn’t know what to call them now).

“Rosehearts-senpai.” Riddle nearly jumped out of his skin when Ace addressed him. “You will represent the Hearts Suit and also play as my _Bishop_.”

Highly revered and adored by the common folk, the Bishop was the man every individual entrusted their religious faith to- He was the one that would guide the masses to _true_ salvation. Riddle knew the implications behind such a title, and knew he had to be ready to shoulder the burden it bore. Being the person who the student body trusted and respected, yet also being the one to dictate their beliefs and dreams was a gruelling task. Playing enforcer was not for the weak of heart, and Ace knew that Riddle’s experience as the previous dormitory head would come in handy in such a position.

“Diamond-senpai.” Ace smiled at Cater, who looked excited to receive his role. Shifting his weight between the tip of his toes to the balls of his feet, the four of diamonds’ looked like he was ready to _burst_. “You’re in charge of the Diamonds suit, and you will be my _Tower_.”

Similar to the Knight, the Tower was the one who protected the king behind his stone walls. There was no one more suited for the role of protector, as everyone knew that Cater’s social ability would be extremely useful in the role. His honeyed tongue and sharp wit would easily allow him to wrangle out potential threats against Ace, and would also help him manipulate the students to think in the way the king would want them to think in.

“Deuce, _babe_.” Ace smiled as he pulled his darling close. Deuce returned the embrace enthusiastically, cheeks dusted a pretty pink as he pressed a kiss against the boy’s cheek. “You will be...”

‘What else would he be?’ Riddle thought to himself. ‘He’s definitely the Queen.’

“...My _court jester_.”

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, before Cater shattered it with an ungraceful guffaw. Trey’s hand flew up to his mouth, ever polite as he stifled his giggles. Riddle himself was more bewildered than amused, and it seemed that Deuce had shared that sentiment. Ripping himself out of the arms of his king, the boy stumbled back with a loud ‘ _WHAT_?!?!’ that rivaled Cater’s laughter in volume.

Ace was lucky that he already copied Trey’s magic, changing the falling- and _extremely_ hard- metal cauldrons to feel soft and bouncy instead. Cater targeted one and started slapping it around, the now jelly-like pot wriggling and jiggling like the treat itself. Amused by it like a small toddler, he somehow convinced Trey to record him kicking one across the room. The pandemonium continued on for a few more minutes, before Ace was forced to speak when Deuce ditched his magic pen in favour of his fists.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Though it suits you so _well_!” Ace laughed as Deuce started punching his arm, wincing at the sheer force of his lover. “Let me finish!”

Deuce soon calmed down after some coaxing from Trey, who prompted Ace to continue talking. Pulling the two of spades back into his arms again, the king kissed the boy on the ear as his lover struggled indignantly with a huff.

“You will be my _Queen_. In charge of the Spades suit.” Ace smiled as his lover faced him. Deuce’s face burned a red face, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. “Make me happy, _please_.”

“You will _die_ for me, and _live_ for me- You will be _mine_.” Ace pressed his lips against Deuce’s own. “Is that okay?”

Breathily, Deuce looked at his king, an uncharacteristic submission in his eyes.

“Fuck, _yes_.”

—————

“Welcome! New Dorm head!”

Clapping, Ruggie Bucchi giggled as he welcomed Ace into the room. After closing the door behind the new king, he flopped onto the chair designated for the Savanaclaw head while Ace sat in his own throne.

It was the first dormitory head meeting with Ace as king. Leona’s absence wasn’t unexpected, hence the presence of the titular hyena in his seat. The lion had refused to step foot in the Heartslabyul dormitory even when invited, his irrational behaviour raising more than a few eyebrows. Although outsiders might have been confused, Ace knew the real reason behind it. Leona never liked Kwit’s depraved personality from the beginning, and seeing the second Trappola on the throne was probably _not_ a pleasing sight for him. Not that Ace really cared, of course, though he did wish he could congratulate the beastman’s promotion to fourth year in person (Trey had to bake a triple layered chocolate cake for losing a bet about Leona against Ace. It was hilarious seeing how the three of clubs genuinely believed that the lion wouldn’t graduate before both Trappolas did).

Azul was a lot more amicable than Leona however, all wicked smiles and schemes. He was extremely eager to extend his congratulations to the new king, his awful personality matching up perfectly with Ace’s scheming one. The boy was the type of person Azul liked the most, one of wits and cruelty than rivaled his own- Without a _trace_ of mercy or innocence within him. After all, the scummiest people were the ones the octopus was the most used to. Any act of genuine kindness towards him would catch him spectacularly off guard, and Ace had felt _quite_ sorry for the octopus after discovering that fact.

Kalim’s enthusiastic glance his junior’s way indicated his interest, which he had already made clear by getting Jamil to pester the boy for details during basketball practice the day before. On the subject of Jamil, the handsome youth was standing next to the excitable sultan loyally, pouring some tea for the boy who blurted out a ‘ _I love you_ ’ unbashfully. Kalim took a whiff of the tea and immediately tossed the whole cup into the trash with pinpoint accuracy. His gesture was sudden, but everyone knew the implications behind his action. It meant that the drink was poisoned, Again, for the twenty-sixth time that week (It was Monday). Their relationship was truly complex, with the weird love-hate tango they were dancing capable of making anyone and everyone dizzy.

On the subject of poison, Epel had flinched when the cup went soaring into the bin. _Poor_ little Epel sat in the Pomefiore’s dormitory head seat, the fancy chair far too big for his small frame. He was sitting straight and poised, but the puffiness of his eyes- desperately caked behind a thick layer of makeup- Indicated that he had been crying. The boy hadn’t caught a break since he took the position as dormitory head, having to juggle both an extraordinarily large celebration for his ascension, and a equally large funeral that nobody saw coming. Vil’s stunt had blindsided everyone, much more than Ace did when he claimed the throne. Who would’ve thought that the bright socialite, with his entire shining future ahead of him, would _die_ so young?

The floating IPad was nothing out of the ordinary at the Ignihyde seat. Idia was having an animated conversation with Yuu who sat next to his device. The man was ranting about some Gacha game and how rate ups were a lie, and it was a miracle that Yuu could even comprehend _half_ of what he was saying. Principal Crowley clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone, managing to silence the room after a few claps. Strangely, one seat remained empty, but nobody could remember who was meant to sit there.

After a few hours of conversation, Crowley had wrapped up the long and boring meeting and left the students to mingle amongst themselves. In that instant, Ace was being _bombarded_ with questions from all directions, everyone being interested in how he claimed the throne. The others were definitely interested in Epel as well, but everyone had enough tact to not bother him. The boy was still forlornly staring at the bin with the ruined cup of poisoned tea, for obvious reasons.

Ace did his best to answer the inquires, like a true king- Not disclosing enough information to be used against him, but also sharing enough to not be considered apathetic. It was only when the door swung open with a bang did everyone remember who the empty chair was for.

Malleus Draconia stepped in, the ominous _‘click’ ‘click’ ‘click’_ of his heels resounding throughout the room. Those footsteps were light and elegant, yet the pure weight and authority it carried sounded like explosions to the others. Everyone had turned their heads to look at him and acknowledged his choking presence, except for poor, _poor_ Epel.

“It appears that I wasn’t invited.” Malleus scanned the room. “What an... _awkward_ situation.”

Everyone knew that the wrath of the fae was not to be trifled with, and hence the lack of a single reply to the dragon’s curt statement. Yuu had took a step forward towards the imposing man, but Ace had quickly inserted himself between them.

“Malleus-senpai, you didn’t miss much.” Ace smiled, his voice as _sweet_ as summer. “It’s just the regular boring stuff.”

“...Trappola.” The man’s piercing eyes made Ace flinch, though he quickly recomposed himself well. The new Heartslabyul king walked briskly towards the dragon and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Looking down at the outstretched hand, Malleus had scoffed and turned his head. “I’m quite _disappointed_ that it wasn’t Deuce Spade who was the new king, or that Rosehearts had remained as acting dormitory head.”

“You wound me, Malleus-senpai.” Only Malleus could’ve gotten away with saying such a scathing statement. Any other person would’ve likely ended up as a victim to Ace’s viciousness. “Thank you for taking care of Deuce all the time, by the way. He tells me a lot about you.”

“Does he?” Malleus’ eyes softened momentarily, but Ace knew better than to relax his guard. “Quite the _sweet_ boy, he is.”

Suddenly seizing his face, the dragon had yanked the king forward- harshly _banging_ their foreheads against each other. The stumble did disorient Ace for awhile, and the harsh impact of the fae’s forehead made his world spin- But he quickly regained his composure with a smile, ignoring the bluing bruise that formed and the blood that dripped down his face. Unlike Ace, Malleus was completely _pristine_ \- A clear testament to his obvious _superiority_. Their faces were inches apart, with their lips almost brushing against one another.

“Are you trying to _kiss_ me, Malleus-senpai?” Ace had smiled, meeting the dragon’s harsh gaze head on. “ _I don’t mind_.”

The room was silent for a moment, as everyone waited to see how the fae would respond to the human’s audacity.

“...Why would I? You _disgust_ me,” Malleus shoved the boy back, forcing him to stabilise himself with the table. “And it’s ‘Draconia’-senpai for you, _boy_.”

With a sweep of his cloak, Malleus went strutting out of the room. Instantly, the choking atmosphere had completely dissipated. Everyone let out the breath that they were holding, The collective sighs filling the room. Ace quickly wiped the cold sweat that formed at the back of his neck, allowing himself to breathe easier.

“He’s not very pleased with what you did with Deuce.” Everyone turned to look at Epel, who had finally risen his head. “Draconia-senpai’s temper _isn’t_ one to play with, Ace.”

The final part of his sentence was no louder than a whisper, but it rang through for all to hear. Ace sighed as he made his way over to the smaller male, patting his head affectionately. Epel remained unresponsive, feeling very clearly the clamminess of the king’s hand that hid itself behind his glove.

“Deuce agreed to it, Mall- Draconia-senpai is just a stick in the mud.” Ace rolled his eyes as he tossed a glance over to Yuu, who raised a brow at the acknowledgment. “Right?”

“...Nah.” Yuu laughed at the king heartily, before his tone turned serious.

“He has the right to be _very_ concerned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)


	4. Chapter 3: Tyrant’s Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...I’m not drinking this.” Epel nudged the cup back towards the king with a knuckle, his impassive expression having the slightest hints of paranoia. “You can have it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HEEEREEEE!! SOME SHIT GOES DOOOWN  
> WARNING FOR SOME PHYSICAL TORTURE HERE  
> I written this when I was half asleep so please excuse any mistakes uwudodksndndnd

“It’s been awhile since we last had a tea party together~” Ace clapped his hands together, which seemed to have signalled a few students to emerge from the kitchen with refreshments. Passing the beverages on hand to their guests, Yuu accepted his drink politely with a ‘thank you’ while Epel only looked down at his blend with a soft, confused look. 

It was a cup of earl grey tea, a classic choice with the pure _perfection_ of its scent and colour indicating how meticulously it was brewed. However, Epel could vaguely see more than one small and _strange_ solid lump in the middle of the cup, curved and hard- Looking extremely out of place inside the beautiful brew. It was definitely not tea leaves or sugar, and Epel knew very well that Ace wasn’t above mixing his drinks with some weird morbid shit. 

“...I’m _not_ drinking this.” Epel nudged the cup back towards the king with a knuckle, his impassive expression having the slightest hints of paranoia. “You can have it back.”

“That hurts! And I added my _ultra_ \- _extra_ \- _special_ ingredient in there too~!” Judging by his insistence, Epel knew instantly that the lumps were _trouble_. Seeing that the boy definitely wasn’t budging anytime soon, Ace pouted as he pushed the drink back towards his Pomefiore friend, a childish gleam in his eyes. “See? Yuu’s drinking it!”

“Precisely because you put something in it is why I _don’t_ want to drink it.” Epel slid the cup back firmly, his eyes twitching in annoyance. “-And the fact that Yuu is drinking it makes me all the more reluctant to.” 

“He has a point.” Yuu chuckled at Ace as he took another sip. “This tastes like _shit_.”

“Ughh, you guys are SO mean!” Ace grumbled. “Even though it’s been so long since we all last hung out!” 

“It has been, though we still have missing people here.” Yuu sighed as he sipped the drink again, despite his clear dislike for its taste. “Too bad Jack’s on break and Sebek’s been avoiding you, considering Tsunotaro-senpai _hates_ your guts.”

“And come to think of it, where’s Deuce?”

On cue, violent _screams_ had rung out from the room next door. 

“That’s not Grim, right? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!” Yuu tilted his chair back and looked at the wall, as if the motion would magically grant him the ability to see through solid objects. “I knew it was suspicious when you prepared for me a whole room full of sweets to dump him in!” 

“No, it’s not him!” Ace laughed as he sipped his tea happily, tongue trailing over the thin lumps in his cup. “I love that little rascal too.”

A person could _really_ change in such a short period of time. Epel could barely recognise his heart-themed friend at the present moment, his laughs and smiles notably lacking the genuine warmth it bore in the past. Ace had became a living _paradox_ to those around him, having transformed so much from his once straightforward personality. 

He was now a mischievous, kind, and darling individual who was easy to love- While somehow simultaneously being malicious, cruel, and a boy any sane person would absolutely _loathe_. Epel wouldn’t call him out, of course, as he knew that he had changed himself as well. The Pomefiore head already considered himself fortunate that he was still able to drag himself out of bed- With Jack having became so _depressed_ that he had to take a break from school. The poor wolf was really not coping well with the loss of his childhood sweetheart- With the fact that he _wasn’t_ able to confess his feelings for Vil making things so much worse. Everyone knew that wolves mated for _life_ , after all. 

Jack and Vil’s star crossed romance aside, Sebek had hardly changed- Remaining loud and boisterous while being faultlessly obedient towards his master. Naturally, that meant that he now bore a newfound _hatred_ for Ace, with the boy hurling insults and slandering the king at every opportunity he had. Their relationship had broke down to the point where Sebek was outrightly _refusing_ to speak to Ace anymore, despising him to the point that even being polite to him went against the grain. Whatever drama Ace was dealing with currently however, Epel wasn’t interested in it- After all, it wasn’t him who had to deal with the loud kid. The Pomefiore head had already warned the king that earning Malleus’ ire would turn the _entirety_ of Diasomnia against him, and the boy was now simply reaping what he had sown. 

The one who had truly changed the most in Epel’s opinion however, was Deuce. Though he was still reckless and silly, he had been displaying acts of _uncharacteristic_ submission towards his lover since Ace’s victory. Of course, it could’ve been that Deuce had acknowledged his inner slut and started to crave dominance, but Epel suspected that there was something _else_ being done beneath the surface. He never smelled any poisons or drugs on Deuce before, and neither did he see any physical symptoms- So the possibility that he was being put under a potion was out of the question.

_Magic_ however... Was a different story. 

“Hey Ace-“ Epel started slowly, deciding to leap off the edge and just ask him directly. Ace looked up, his smile not faltering one bit as he attempted to force the village boy’s small fingers around the cup handle. “Did anything happen to Deu-“

The door flew open with a loud _bang_ , causing all three boys in the room to jump out of their seats. Dragging in a bruised and bloody student, Deuce ignored the boy’s _pleads_ and _sobs_ as he tossed him in front of the table. The first thing Epel had noticed was that the kid didn’t have a symbol on his face- A telltale sign that he was one of Heartslabyul’s famous ‘troublemakers’. 

“Bastard tried to steal personal information of the dorm’s students from your room.” Deuce smacked the kid effortlessly to the ground as he tried to rise, nudging him harshly with his foot. “Broke into the damn place- The lock’s completely _wrecked_!”

“ _Now_ that’s a problem-“ Despite knowing the severity of the student’s actions, the king’s grin didn’t falter one bit (In fact, it _grew_ in size). “We should tell the teachers, and get you _expelled_ \- Shouldn’t we?” 

“ _NO_!! Please- Don’t!!” The kid was full on _hysterical_ now, reaching out to try and grab Ace’s leg. Deuce slapped his hand away before he could grab the king, though. “If I get expelled- My family-“

“I don’t _care_ about your family, kid. It’s the teachers or-“ Ace looked at Deuce, who produced a strange looking device and plopped it onto the table. It looked like a hole puncher of sorts, with all kinds of strange modifications. “-You know what.”

Upon seeing the weird device, the boy had already turned as white as a sheet. Yuu had made an amused noise as he watched the boy with a smirk- It seemed that the Ramshackle dormitory head was familiar with this certain procedure. With the way the magic-less boy was behaving, it could only mean one thing.

Someone was going to get _hurt_. 

Before Epel could question what was going on, the kid screamed and dived for the weird device, sliding his left pinky between the clamp. Instantly, the Pomefiore head suddenly realised _what_ the device was- And by then, the student was shrieking as his nail went _soaring_ into the air, a gush of _blood_ following after it in a thin, theatrical arc. 

As the student panted and cried, Ace languidly picked up the the nail and dropped it into his cup.

“You’re really _fucked_ up, you know?” Epel sighed as he shoved his cup back to the King, now knowing exactly what those weird lumps were. Standing up, he made a beeline towards the door. “And it’s coming from someone who killed a person via poison.”

Ace only rolled his eyes in response, a lazy wave of his hand indicating Deuce to drag the now motionless kid out. Waving his magic pen, the student’s nail had regrown at record speed- But the emotional damage had clearly not been negated in _any_ way. Without sparing even a last glance back, Epel had already left the scene, his untouched cup left sitting on the table innocently.

“I guess this tea party is over. It’s good to chat with you again.” Yuu stood, leaning over to kiss the king on the cheek. “I don’t think Epel would be responding to your invites from now on, though.”

As the prefect went to go pick up his noisy animal sidekick, someone else shuffled into the room just as he left. A customary glance at the newcomer told Ace that the student was a semi-recent addition to the suit-less gang (AKA the Magift Tactics Thief, as Cater liked to call him), with his head remaining down even as he made his way over to his dormitory leader. Speak of the devil and he comes knocking, Cater had skipped in afterwards with a spring in his step, giving the king an enthusiastic greeting as he ushered the kid in. Shaking in his boots, the student had passed the king his phone- And after glancing at the contents on the screen, Ace had only smiled.

“Oh.” 

The king grabbed the kid’s hand, bringing his lips to the boy’s knuckle. 

“...I’m _proud_ of you.” Ace chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss against his hand before pulling his mouth away, the bright stain of red rouge left behind on the pale skin. “Go fetch Trey-senpai. I’ll give you a new card suit.” 

Instantly, the boy had _burst_ into sobs, thanking the king profusely as he collapsed to his knees- Seemingly forgetting that it was Ace himself who had took away his mark. Cater was cooing praises at the boy while stroking his back, the shaking student prostrating himself at his king’s feet. After he was done with his mental breakdown, the boy had fled the room so quickly that Ace almost swore he teleported. With the door shutting behind him with a slam, he had left the king alone with his beloved Tower. 

“I can’t believe he made a deal with Azul to get the End-of-Year study notes,” Cater laughed, plopping down onto his knees next to Ace. “And scanned all four hundred and ninety pages into his phone.” 

“Looks like maximum number of Heartslabyul students Azul-senpai could potentially exploit would only be one, this time,” Ace giggled as he grabbed the phone, uploading the scanned documents to the dormitory’s communal group chat. “Almost reminds me of last year.”

“...And don’t you _dare_ laugh-“ Just as Ace was about to finish his sentence, Cater was already laughing obnoxiously at the memory of first year Ace with the anemone growing out of his head. If it wasn’t for the swift reflexes of the four of diamonds, he would’ve probably gotten kicked in the face by his king- Which wouldn’t be a pleasant experience especially since the boy was wearing heeled boots. “-Stop that! Before I take away your mark!” 

Cater knew that the threat was an empty one, but he calmed himself down all the same. Teasing his beloved junior was fun, but he also knew better than to forget that said junior was his current liege. 

“Shut me up then~” Still, despite reminding himself that Ace was his superior, Cater couldn’t help but to continue to act cheeky with him. The narrowing of his king’s eyes made shivers run down the four of diamonds’ spine. “My _King_.”

A few minutes later, Ace already had his multiple belts strewn haphazardly around the floor with his boots and pants in an ungraceful pile. Cater’s face was buried at his king’s crotch, with his head being pulled back and forth like a _cocksleeve_ with a gloved hand yanking at his hair. Having the intrusion _hit_ the back of his throat made him gag on occasion, but he continued to remain obedient while swirling his tongue around the shaft, making swallowing motions around the cock in his mouth with every thrust. 

“You’re always so _good_ at this-“ Ace hissed as he pressed his dick further down his senior’s throat, blatantly ignoring the choking sounds the older boy made. “You _like_ it, _don’t_ you?”

Seeing the splash of pink over Cater’s cheeks was all the answer the king needed. Smiling genially, Ace quickly rewarded his senior’s eagerness with another deep thrust, sheathing himself _completely_ inside the four of diamonds’ throat. 

“You’re so good for your king...” Ace cooed gently while wiping the tears that began to form at Cater’s eyes. “Though I wonder if I’m really the king in your heart~?”

The four of hearts didn’t seem to want to acknowledge his jibes, focusing on drawing his tongue across the length of the king’s cock. Sucking _harshly_ , he allowed himself to be manhandled at Ace’s personal pace, the unrelenting thrusting in his mouth undoubtedly going to leave him sore afterwards. Just as the boy was about to hit his climax however, the four of diamonds had drew his head back, pulling himself _off_ the cock in a singular harsh motion. The strength of his defiance had tipped the king forward, the grip in his senior’s hair almost causing Ace to fall from his chair.

“What the _hell_ -?” The king groaned, looking down at the grinning Tower. “When did you get so strong...”

Cater only smiled as he displayed his strength once again, squeezing the base of his junior’s dick _painfully_. It was Ace’s turn to hiss, wincing at the forceful motion that made his cock _leak_ pitifully. 

“You’re right, actually.” Cater stood up, letting go of Ace’s cock and dusting himself off- All the while ignoring his king’s raging boner (Was this payback for choking him earlier?). “You’re my king on paper only. You _don’t_ own me.”

“My real king...” Cater had sighed gently as he palmed himself through his pants. “Is not _you_ , and will _never_ be-“

The poor door seemed to have not been able to take it anymore, completely _flying_ off its hinges and _slamming_ against the wall at the second person who burst in violently for the day. Stomping in was Cater’s beloved king of his heart, with his usually mild smile replaced with a _deathly_ expression on his handsome face.

“Watch it, handsome.” Ace huffed as he started stroking himself shamelessly. If Cater was going to blue ball him, he guessed that he could only settle it himself. Unamused by the king’s apathetic response, Trey had growled terrifyingly as he glared daggers at his junior. The student from earlier had then shuffled in after confusedly, staying two steps behind the three of clubs after sensing his _rage_.

“T-Trey-senpai, I was about to ask you.” The kid was silenced by a glare from the vice dormitory leader, shutting him up in an instant. Returning his gaze to his king, the next words the Knight uttered were slow and dry.

“Why-“ Trey drawled. “-The _fuck_ -“

“ _-is your **brother** here?!_” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Tyrant’s Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...When that day comes, sweet child, I will take you away and make you remember that you are Deuce Spade- That you belong to nobody but yourself.” 
> 
> “I know, Malleus-senpai, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I written this when I was 2/3s asleep this time let’s see if I can type the next chapter fully asleep-

“Malleus-senpai, _thank you_ ,” His gentle yet calloused hand had danced over the fae’s own when he said those words. Deuce gave him a glittering smile- The light dust of blue over his lips reminding Malleus of the wild hydrangeas of his homeland. “But there’s no need.”

Deuce Spade was one of the few select mortals whom Malleus had grown to adore in his painfully long life. Humans were weak, and disappeared just as quickly as flowers wilted- Which made _not_ getting attached the most logical choice. Deuce Spade was akin to a rose, which was coincidentally the favoured bloom of Heartslabyul. He bore beautiful petals to take one’s breath away, while also possessing sharp thorns to protect himself and his loved ones. He wasn’t like the cool and seductive Silver, neither was he like the mysterious and bittersweet Yuu. He was like a _raging_ fire, full of undying _passion_ and youth- The heat of his flames having _ignited_ the fae’s heart like no other. But just like a rose set alight, Malleus knew that the gorgeous mortal would be _gone_ in a blink of an eye. His thorns couldn’t protect him from the endless march towards _death_ , and neither could they protect him from his own fiery heart lest his flames burn _him_ themselves.

Then, perhaps he was more like a Red Spider Lily, with his poison keeping away the mice and pests from everything he cherished. He was like the flower, and Malleus was like the deceased- Deuce had now embodied pure _sin_ , dragging and guiding the fae by the hand through the afterlife. The Spider Lily however, was still a flower, and he would still be _gone_ far too soon.

The only thing Malleus Draconia could do was to hold him tightly till he took his last breath- To stay by his side until life rips the boy from his slender pale fingers.

He had to make sure he didn’t hold Deuce too tightly however, or he might just steal the boy’s life away himself.

“Why...” Malleus didn’t realise that he had balled his hands into fists, shaking as he looked at those wide, navy eyes- The sensual periwinkle coloured arcs of his eyeshadow accentuating those deep, sparkling, orbs. “Do you choose to remain his _slave_?”

Malleus felt that blue had always suited Deuce more. Red was that wicked king’s colour- The colour of _blood_ and _violence_.

“I wouldn’t call myself a slave,” Deuce huffed as he leaned into his senior’s embrace. Pushing himself closer to the fae, he slumped his head against the crook of the older’s shoulder. It was just the two of them alone at the fae’s dark room in Diasomnia. Moonlight filtered weakly through the stained windows, but the limited glow still gave an otherworldly sheen to Deuce’s flowing hair nonetheless. Vantablack nails raked through those seductive strands, scratching comfortably against the boy’s follicles. Malleus sat upright with Deuce between his legs- Their tight embrace completed with the fae’s free hand around the boy’s waist, and Deuce’s own arms thrown around his senior’s neck.

“What he calls you mean little to me,” Malleus hissed, his voice laced with poison and concern. “His puny magic is _nothing_ compared to mine- There is nobody in this world stronger than _me_.”

As if to emphasise his statement, virescent flames flickered and danced atop the fae’s fingertips as he murmured those words, burning away at the porcelain skin of the boy in his arms. The fiery blaze was the opposite of painful however, washing upon Deuce with a pleasant warmth that burnt away the magic that was casted onto him. The human knew that the fae would never completely rid of the spell entrapping him however, without his full given consent. The fires hence glittered weakly around the two of spades, spinning and dancing with a grace that could put swans to shame- But ultimately, they did nothing.

“I _love_ him, and I trust him.” Deuce leaned up, pressing his soft lips against the chiseled cheek of the fae. “I love his unpredictability, and the way he keeps me guessing.”

“That’s his _crooked_ magic talking,” Malleus definitely didn’t take the statement too kindly- Proven with how quickly he responded and the volume of his voice raising ever so slightly. Still, he would never dare to actually yell at the boy, his affections for the mortal going far too deep. The grip he had on Deuce intensified, but it wasn’t enough to leave any bruises on his pale and perfect skin. “Come to Diasomnia- I will pull some strings for your transfer.”

“There’s no need,” Deuce huffed as his pink tongue darted out, licking across the length of his senior’s cheekbone. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I hope you do,” Malleus sighed, having finally relented for the night- Though it was likely that he’d return again with a stronger will and fury the next time. Smiling, Deuce snuggled closer to his senior, relaxing in the fae’s all-encompassing embrace. “If he tries anything, just say the word and I will _end_ him.”

“I know, Malleus-senpai, I know.” Deuce spoke breathily, leaning closer into his touch. “You just have to be patient and wait till the time is right.”

“...When that day comes, sweet child, I will take you away and make you remember that you are Deuce Spade- That you belong to nobody but yourself.” 

“I know, Malleus-senpai, I know.”

“Not me, not anyone, and definitely not him. You are a king, my _darling_.”

“...I know, Malleus-senpai. I know.” 

—————

Bringing a hand up to his cheek, Ace didn’t even have the opportunity to touch his bruise before another _slap_ had landed on his face- Colouring the formally-pale skin an angry blue and purple. The king had to lean against the wall for support as Kwit glowered in front of him, his hand red from the impact of hitting his younger brother twice in a row- One with his palm and the other with the back of his hand. Panting, the older male slammed both his hands against the wall next to Ace’s head, caging his little brother in as he towered over him.

“What-“ Kwit was growling, his shaky smile being the last barrier between his brother and his rage. “-The _fuck_ did you do.”

“I love you too, Aniki.” Ace laughed as he rubbed his cheeks, his unapologetic grin causing his brother’s eyes to narrow. “I just made this dormitory my Kingdom.”

“Yes,” Kwit hissed, his shaky voice laced with spite: “With the copied magic of others- Including _mine_.”

“Your magic is useful, Aniki.” Ace chuckled as he looked down at his red nails, affably checking them out as if he were having an ordinary and amicable conversation with his sibling. “The ability to influence others via a kiss is great, really.”

Ace’s face jerked as Kwit _slapped_ him again, this time with his other hand. For the seventeen years that he had been alive, Ace had never seen his brother looking so _livid_ \- And he was absolutely adoring the sight of it. The pure _rage_ in Kwit’s eyes, the unfaltering smile that was always on his face, and the veins that had appeared all over his forehead and neck- It was more emotional and beautiful than any painting the king had ever seen in twisted wonderland.

“It’s my saliva , dumbass. You’re fully aware of that.” Kwit snapped as he gripped his brother’s face with a hand, nails digging into Ace’s now-puffy cheeks. “Considering you mix your spit in the students’ drinks every morning.”

It definitely runs in the Trappolas to have immensely _volatile_ Unique Magics. Kwit’s very own was developed by him with the upmost care and patience- The ability to subtly influence someone was not an easy one to master. By ingesting his saliva laced with his Unique Magic, his victim would begin to subconsciously do things to his own personal liking, whether they realised it or not. Things like ‘Hey, I think I should do it this way instead of that because Kwit prefers it’ or ‘I shouldn’t gossip about Kwit, I’ll feel bad’. The more magic and concentration inside the fluid, the stronger the effect. Of course, the magic _would_ fade with time, and hence it had to be recasted every day.

Being dormitory head was very convenient for the younger Trappola in this case, considering that he could easily spike the communal kettle that was used for the dorm’s meals.

“Did Cater-senpai tell you?” Ace mused as his brother pulled back, his chest rising and falling with the deep breaths he was taking. “Everyone only gets a small amount, but it already brings me near overblot, you know?”

Kwit would slap him again, but he decided against it this time. The stupid boy had spunk, going as far as to utilise his magic on everyone else to have a smidgen more control over them. Kwit had never pushed the limits of his magic that far before, and he was also surprised that his shitty little sibling hasn’t died from overblot yet. The concentration split between the whole dorm would’ve been ridiculously small, but it would be just enough to tweak their thinking in the ways Ace desired.

“You _desperate_ bastard. I haven’t even used my Unique Magic that much.” Kwit sighed as he rubbed his temples, easing down the angry veins that appeared all over his face. “I prefer to seduce them, and get them to think about me all the time legitimately.”

“I’m not as charming as you, dear Aniki.” Ace patted the shoulder of his brother, who promptly swatted his hand away. “-And you should tell that to Trey-senpai, since he’s totally convinced you used it on Riddle-senpai when you kissed him before.”

Another slap stung the king’s cheek, before he was pulled into a tight and familiar embrace. Hugging his older brother back as if he didn’t just slap him, Ace smiled against his sibling’s strong shoulder as he harshly gripped the back of his neck.

“My stupid, horrendous, _crazy_ little brother,” Kwit growled lowly. “You know your volatility is exactly what I _love_ about you.”

Suddenly, Kwit had jumped to the side with a yelp. Dodging the kick by a hair’s breadth while pulling his brother aside, The sneaker that made impact with the wall managed to actually form hairline cracks in it, dragging itself down menacingly till it reached the ground again.

“Whoops.” Trey smiled, his lips curled up with faux affability as anger radiated off his very form. “Sorry, Dorm Head. I missed the roach.” 

“Rude,” Letting go of his little brother, Kwit danced a few steps back as Trey tried to kick him again. “It’s been awhile, and this is how you greet me...”

“Right. You know very well that you’re not welcome here,” Trey’s smile had grew in size as his fury multiplied- His uncaring attitude (Reserved for Kwit specifically) surfacing at an alarming pace. “I know all alumini are welcomed anytime into the school, but I don’t fucking care.”

Swinging his foot down, Kwit dodged the third kick as the three of clubs targeted him once again. Throwing his arm up to block the punch sent his way, the alumnus recoiled when he was suddenly struck in the stomach by the three of clubs’ other fist, the boy’s superior physical skill clearly outclassing the former student’s. Quickly putting a distance between them, Kwit got ready to defend himself from another future onslaught before his little brother stepped in.

“Trey-senpai, enough,” Ace would’ve _loved_ to see the drama that unfolded between the two of them, but he didn’t want to have to deal with a potential murder at hand. Hearing the sharp command of his king was able to tame Trey’s fury momentarily, but Ace knew that he needed to distract him fast. “Why’d you here?”

“...Deuce’s back, and done with his training for today.” Trey slipped off his glasses, wiping them against his shirt as if to distract himself from the humming Kwit. “He’s waiting in your room.”

“Deuce- Ooh, I know him,” Kwit threw a cursory glance at his younger brother. “He’s the one you’re using my magic extra on, right? Via sloppy make outs I assume.”

“You know me well, Aniki.” Ace chuckled as his brother turned his gaze to him. “He knows what he’s getting into.”

“The question is,” Rudely cutting in, Trey’s impatience was written all over his face. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

—————

“Your sweets really improved!” Kwit gushed as he took another bite out of the cherry pie that was served. “It’s all thanks to my secret recipe, right?”

Trey obviously didn’t respond to Kwit’s praises, clearly doing his best to ignore the former student’s existence all together. They had relocated to Ace’s room to continue the conversation, with the vice dormitory head hospitably providing sweets to their guest (Ace was pretty sure Trey spat in it, not that Kwit would care).

“So? _Why_ is he here?” Trey addressed his dormitory head as calmly as he could, though his impatience was written all over his face.

Flipping open his phone nonchalantly, Ace tossed it over to the three of clubs to read the messages displayed on the screen. The first text message had already told Trey all that he needed to know, the lazily typed ‘ _heey, aniki, can u help me MC for the grad party??_ ’ somehow being completely incoherent yet clear enough to be understood. The next message came from whoever Ace dubbed as the ‘Former womb inhabitant’ in his contacts, which the three of clubs had guessed was probably Kwit. The older had responded with a crude ‘ _wtf u stupid dumb fuck u know I have work_ ’ before his little brother had apparently dropped a bomb on him.

The message ‘ _also i’ve been using ur unique magic on everyone_ ’ was sent so nonchalantly and bluntly that Trey himself almost balked, and it seemed that Kwit had also shared his sentiment at that moment when he received the message. With the ‘Former womb inhabitant’ responding with a ‘ _wait, WHAT?!?!_ ’ which was followed by frantic messages demanding for answers (Which were littered with typos and mistakes). After Ace had told him to ‘ _cum down here if u want answers XOXO_ ’, in his words, Kwit sent a last ‘ _FUCKING BITCH_ ’ before the conversation had ended abruptly.

“I’m getting a stroke just reading this,” Not caring about the owner of the device, Trey _tossed_ it behind him with a crash. Squawking, Ace dived to pick up his phone as tenderly as if he were picking up a newborn. Sighing in relief as he pocketed his fortunately unbroken device, he turned back to his vice dormitory head with a sigh. “So he’s here to MC the graduation party?”

“Yup, sweetheart,” Kwit cooed as he rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on his younger brother. “So look forward to seeing me then, I guess.

“I dawdled enough, and have to go to work- So peace out.” Standing up, Kwit was already making a beeline to the door after planting a kiss on his little brother’s forehead- A stark contrast to his treatment of the younger earlier. “The excuse ‘family problems’ probably won’t hold with my boss for long.”

Striding out, Kwit waved lazily as he strolled towards the door of the room, not before giving the wall of pin-up pictures a once over.Sighing and turning to the king with his red cheeks, Trey produced some salve from his pocket and started to rub it onto the swelling bruises. While he was doing that, Ace suddenly seemed to have remembered something, and he quickly called out to his brother before he left earshot.

“Aniki. Do you want to _fuck_ Riddle-senpai?” Ace grinned widely as his brother paused in his steps upon hearing the words. “He’ll listen to me if I said so.”

Kwit was silent as he pondered the question, feeling the intense weight of Trey’s cold stare on his back. Languidly turning his head, before stopping himself, Kwit’s next answer came slowly- and almost _sadly_.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Kwit resumed his leisurely stroll, his posture noticeably stiffer than before. “I’d prefer if he slept with me because he wanted to, and not because you told him to.”

His true feelings left unsaid, Kwit Trappola had once again left the school of Night Raven College.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be the last! I just wanna say thanks for all the support, and I really appreciate all the nice comments and kudos! Don’t be like me and make sure to get lots of rest everyone!!


	6. Chapter 5: Tyrant’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You lost, Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE IM DONE WITH THIS WIDHXHXHX PLEASE EXCUSE ALL MY MISTAKES I FINISHED IT AT 1AM

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _ Blue nails tap rhythmically against the tip of his magic pen.

_ Stroke, stroke, stroke. _ Blue nails rake through the jester’s bloodied locks.

In the silent room, a cruel laugh escapes the the King.

In the silent room, sadism glints behind the King’s gaze.

In the silent room, the crowd’s piercing eyes look on in shock.

In the silent room, the King finally speaks.

“You _lost_ , Ace.” 

—————

‘ _Can’t you let a boy at least recover from his bro’s bitch slaps?_ ’ Ace thought mirthfully as he was forced onto his knees at the sheer pressure of magic in the air. Malleus stood before him, his sharp reptilian irises as small as pinpricks- Accompanied with a scowl so _harsh_ it could make even the strongest warrior _weep_. Despite being fully aware of his power, Ace had just realised that he had been sorely underestimating the fae- His fearsomeness alone was _not_ to be scoffed at. He had been careless, so convinced that Malleus Draconia was not the man he had seemed to be- According to dearest Yuu’s accounts on how gentle and kind he was to him. In a way, the prefect wasn’t wrong- It was just that the fae was capable of being as tender as a lover, while also simultaneously being as _terrifying_ as society had painted him to be.

“You will _not_ -“ Each word was enunciated carefully, angrily. “-Put Deuce through something as _humiliating_ as that!”

The force of his yell would’ve sent Ace flying if it wasn’t for the wall that he was backed into. Slamming a heeled boot beside the king’s head, the sheer force of the impact caused the wall to _crack_ harshly, the shockwaves sending Ace reeling away from the shoe. The sense of déjà vu would’ve made the King laugh, if it wasn’t for the fact that the dragon-like man was far more intimidating than Trey. 

“You shouldn’t get involved with Heartslabyul affairs, Mal- Draconia-senpai,” Ace tried to sound as unthreatening as possible, but it was clear that the fae was having _none_ of his bullshit. “Besides, Deuce said he was okay with it.”

“I’m speaking of this as a friend to Deuce Spade, not as a representative of Diasomnia,” Malleus’ slow _drawl_ was accompanied by the lifting of his boot, the shimmering black shoe moving closer to press against the king’s throat. “-And as a person with _basic_ decency.”

The pressure on his throat wasn’t enough to choke him, but Ace knew that the fae was dying to have an excuse to snap his neck in half. It was uncomfortable, and suffocating, yet it was nothing compared to the _choking_ aura of the draconian man- Brimming and _raging_ with the heat of his trademark virulent flames. Reaching out to attempt to free his airway to no avail, Ace allowed his hands to slump down at the sides of his body before doing his best to breathe- Though it wasn’t easy.

“I’m not obligated to please you, Draconia-senpai,” He knew it was _risky_ , but when was Ace’s life not revolved around risk? “If you kill me here, Deuce would be sad, you know?”

“...I know,” After the curt statement, the fae had finally took away his shoe from the boy’s throat. Ace quickly rubbed at the large bruise forming while breathing deeply, drawing in oxygen to his previously starved lungs. “I will not destroy you, for the sake of Deuce.”

“But-“ Suddenly seizing the face of the king, Malleus had dropped down to a knee before drawing a familiar device from his pocket. “-I shall _not_ allow you to step away from this unscathed.”

Upon seeing it, Ace had already knew exactly what the thing that Malleus held in his hand was- It was a device that he had used on more than one occasion. The nail-ripper sat innocently in the fae’s gloved palm as he appraised the king, clearly spotting the falter in his junior’s calm demeanour.

“You know what to do,” Malleus’ murmur was soft, and oh so seductive. “ _All_ ten fingers- Unless you want _me_ to do it for you.”

—————

“You’re _worse_ than me! Baby brother!” Kwit laughed as he patted his little brother on the back, reaching down to give his gloved hand a squeeze. Noticing the sudden wince and jerk of Ace’s body as he tore his hand out of his grip, the older Trappola was about to ask what had happened when a loud moan cut him off. Some sucker had orgasmed again, completely weak against the skilled mouth of Deuce Spade. The beautiful young man was lying on his back as the graduates _ravished_ his body- With two of said seniors buried deep inside his ass while another one occupied his mouth. With a cock in each hand, the sight was far more _indecent_ than anything Kwit had ever seen- Which was obviously saying something.

Never did Kwit expect that Ace would prepare this kind of gift for the graduating students. He definitely didn’t realise what he was getting into when he spoke to the seniors, congratulating them on their graduation as an alumni of the school. When his little brother had said he prepared a ‘ _present_ ’ for all students who were leaving, never in his wildest dreams did Kwit imagine his precious baby brother pulling something so _vulgar_.

The younger Trappola was all smiles and amusement as he tried to wheedle Trey and Cater into taking a turn with his lover. Riddle was, unfortunately, absent- As he absolutely refused to attend such an abhorrent activity (Despite having hosted such things himself before. He was a bloody _hypocrite_ , though Kwit wouldn’t blame his desire to ditch when he took in consideration the _person_ who was hosting said party). Leaving aside the disappearance of little Rosehearts, everything had seemed fine and dandy- Except thatsomething about Ace had seemed severely _off_ this time.

His usually breezy and elegant footsteps were now stiff and cautious, and his tone of voice could be described as clipped at best. Still, Kwit would’ve probably cared more if he was not so enraptured in seeing how Deuce _masterfully_ handled the crowd. Even while clenching down tightly around the two cocks inside him, the boy still managed to gain the energy to push his head forward- Deepthroating the dick in his mouth as his hands jerked the other cocks aggressively. His multitasking skills were _next level_ , and he barely faltered even as one hit their climax and was promptly replaced by another.

“He’s _beautiful_ ,” Kwit strolled over to his little brother, who nodded in acknowledgement. “Can I have a turn later?”

“No way! That’s _gross_!” Ace stuck his tongue out playfully. “I’m going to fuck him later! No way I’m letting you stick your dick in him!”

“And yet you let strangers do so,” Trey interjected into their conversation, rolling his eyes. “Though I can understand why you’d be disgusted. You’re not Jade or Floyd.”

Just as Trey said that, Kwit was already making his way over to the crowd. Having a glimpse up close, Deuce Spade looked positively ruined- Mouth and ass overflowing with cum, his body was completely covered and soaked in said liquid. The sight looked like it came straight out of a porn film.

“You’re Disgustinnnngggggggg!!!” Ace belched exaggeratedly, running over to grab his older brother. “I-“

With a swift motion, Kwit had tore off the glove of the younger, the black fabric ripping to shreds under his sharp scarlet nails. Fluttering away like butterflies, the pieces of what was once a glove fell to the floor. Most of the students didn’t notice the lightning quick maneuverer, as they were likely too preoccupied with the _debauched_ boy who was currently pleasuring them. No one had paid any attention to the two brothers, even though the gaping younger Trappola was their acting king.

Underneath Ace’s glove lay a _pristine_ and pale hand- Slender fingers donning trimmed and painted burgundy nails, sparkling like crystals. 

“Oi! What was that for?!” Ace squawked as he pulled his hand away. “That was a perfectly good glove!”

“...Eh, just sating hunch.” Kwit’s eyes swivelled back to Deuce, who had been flipped on all fours and was getting violently taken from behind. “It’s nothing.”

—————

“Does it hurt?” Malleus cooed gently. Ace was trembling, his raised fist shaking as he looked at the device. “Good.”

“I didn’t think you were so _c-cruel_ , Draconia-senpai,” Despite the pain he was in, Ace had still managed to force a smile on his face. He was on his pinky, the rest of his fingers bleeding profusely with the absence of nails. Although he was almost done with his left hand, he still had his right to go. “Truly a _monster_.”

Swinging his right fist down, a gritted shriek rang throughout the room as his nail went soaring- The device shaking under the pressure of Ace’s fist. Malleus had looked unamused, despite the fact that the arc of blood had splashed right by his face- Narrowly avoiding his flowing black locks and porcelain white skin. Impassively gazing at the shaking boy, the fae had to praise his bravery as he took his bloodied hand out, slotting his right thumb into the device slowly, _fearlessly_.

It was almost calming, with the repeated movements and increasingly numbing pain. Each nail that was lost sent blood _splashing_ all over the table, nails scattering haphazardly around the wooden surface. In place of his nails, crimson roses had _bloomed_ from the wounds- Swirling and dancing in a frenzy of scarlet.When the last nail had been torn and gone, Ace could hardly bring himself to look at the fae in the eye.

When he did finally raise his head however, he promptly had his chin _seized_ \- And for once Ace didn’t cheekily question his senior’s affinity grabbing another’s face.

“Good job,” Waving a pale hand over the human’s own, dancing flames licked at the bloodied wounds on each finger- Easily restoring each and every nail at a rapid speed while burying the bloodied blooms beneath a layer of keratin. What was birthed from that fire however, was a crystalline emerald that dangled before the fae’s hand, with Malleus snatching it up quickly before Ace could touch it. Instantly, when the fae had applied pressure onto the gemstone, _pain_ shot through the junior’s fingers as if he were getting his nails _ripped_ out once again.

“So that’s-“ Ace gasped as Malleus freed his face, causing him to stumble back and hit his back against the wall. “What it does..!”

“That’s right,” Malleus’ purr was sugary sweet, completely contrasting the soft sadistic look on his face. “You’re at **_his_** mercy now.”

————-

“Last one for the night, baby boy.” Deuce was shaking by the time every senior had taken their turn, save for Trey or Cater. The three of clubs was cooing at the shivering and cum-soaked boy, all smiles and sweet words as Cater snapped some more complimentary pictures to ‘ _commemorate the night_ ’ (He even managed to convince Deuce to do the double peace sign, what a man). Kwit watched him with interest, his arousal being a plainly obvious to everyone around him. Still, his little brother was now the king, and he was only an outsider- He had no authority left in this school anymore.

“I’ll be taking my leave, lil majesty,” Pressing a quick kiss against his brother’s forehead, Kwit made a beeline to the door. “I don’t want to see you fucking someone. I’ll come back later!”

Quickly retreating out of the room, Kwit made his way down to his favourite balcony of Heartslabyul, hoping to walk off his boner or something. If all else fails, he’d just jerk himself off at the toilet, or maybe he could take his chances and try to convince Trey for a reunion fuck. The halls remained the same, only some of the decorations such as the wallpaper and candlesticks having been changed. It felt all so strange to be back, to be walking through the very halls he had once ruled- And to be meeting once again old faces and friends.

Just as Kwit was reminiscing about the good old days, his steps had came to a screeching halt when he had reached the balcony.

Riddle was _breathtaking_ , as always, but it seemed that the night had completely shifted just to bring out his best parts. The sheen of his strawberry-coloured hair stuck out against the black backdrop of the sky, the moonlight creating a _halo_ of glimmer around his wine red strands. Those slate grey eyes, once full of burning pride and passion, were now brimming with a _seductive_ maturity that would’ve made any man weak at the knees. It was as if time came to a halt when those pursed, lipstick slathered lips of his had opened to speak.

“Kwit?”

Their eyes had met, and the world had came to a stop.

“...Riddle.”

And once again, Kwit had fled. He could hear the Bishop calling after him, calling for ‘Kwit Trappola’- Echoing each syllable of his name in that sweet, succinct tone of his. Kwit had fled, away from the school, away from the boy- Away from his own _breaking_ heart. 

As the former king had fled, the current king had _thrived_.   


—————

Unaware, and uncaring, of his brother’s plight, Ace casually had entered his lover. 

“I love you,” Deuce had breathed as Ace sheathed himself inside him, feeling the cooling semen of tens of other seniors inside his lover. The boy was warm, scrabbling to wrap his arms around his King’s neck- Accidentally scratching him in his haste to do so. Not that Ace really cared about the marks his beloved left on him.

“I love you too,” Ace kissed his lover sweetly, relishing in the taste of his mouth mixed with the cum of other random strangers. Despite having been so throughly violated, Deuce still tasted the same as he always did.

“I _love_ you, Ace, I _love_ you-“

“I _love_ you too, Deuce.”

————-

“You lost, Ace.”

Pain shot up through his fingers when Ace looked up at Deuce, who smiled as sweetly as he always did. Strolling over, the new king had wiped the blot dripping down from his beloved’s eyes- So lovingly, so cruelly.

“My Unique Magic,” Deuce laughed titillatingly. “Is to make it much easier for someone to overblot.”

In that instant, Ace had known that he was destined to lose since the start. His constant usage of Kwit’s magic, added alongside the stress and fear of Malleus Draconia- The ace of hearts had already been digging his own grave while Deuce waited patiently to plant his tombstone for him, and _bury_ him in it. Opening his mouth, the two of spades slid an innocuous green crystal from under his tongue. 

Ah, that explained the severe finger pains that made Ace drop his magic pen.

Crowley wore an expression of pure shock, just like every other student that was present at the location- Save for Epel Felmier, who only had a face of icy apathy. Ace hasn’t overblotted per say, but he had went way too close for comfort- The distraction of containing his blot becoming his very downfall at Deuce’s hands.

“You didn’t tell me your Unique Magic before you defeated Rosehearts-senpai,” Deuce pressed a kiss to the fallen king’s temple, leaving behind a stain of hydrangea-coloured lipstick. “So I didn’t tell you mine till I defeated you.”

Ace could only woefully laugh at that.

“Listen up!” Deuce turned around, throwing his arms out as he addressed the crowd dramatically. _Ripping_ the crown off the head of his lover, he had lowered it onto his own scalp before speaking up once again.

“Heartslabyul has a new King now-.” Deuce Spade proclaimed. “- _Me_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! Up next would be a one shot of Epel I’ve been planning for awhile! Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! I’d love to hear from all of you in the comments! Do tell me what you think!


End file.
